Spider-Webs (Season 1)
Here is a list of Season 1 episodes of Spider-Webs, with a brief episode description, plus the first appearence of characters. Episode 1: Nichole Moore Arrives First appearences: 'Nichole Moore, Karen Moore ''Nichole arrives in Aphid Cove along with her mother. After taking an afternoon to explore her new home town, she takes in the sights and enjoys a nice meal before hitting the hay. '''Episode 2: Enter Sand-Manny First appearences: '''Remanuel Urebay ''Needing a little more cash to help her mother pay the bills, Nichole takes a job from successful businessman Remanuel Urebay after his previous assistant is fired over a pastry disagreement. '' '''Episode 3: Nichole's New Home Finally moving into a new home, Nichole chills out in her new place. Things turn sour when her boss and her mother have a heated confrontation. '' '''Episode 4: Heath & Taylor Williams' First appearences: 'Heath Williams, Taylor Williams ''Although her boss tells her not to, Nichole decides to approach a pair of young boys that intrigue her with their behaviour. The three of them get along like a house on fire, talking about anything and everything. '''Episode 5: Insane Riffage First appearences: 'Joey Tierney ''Nichole is musically inspired when witnessing a performance of Joey Tierney at a local club. They talk after his set, and it's revealed that Joey has a dark history with one of her other friends, Heath Williams. '''Episode 6: The Sixth Episode First appearences: '''Rebecca Saint ''Nichole meets the woman who designs Heath's tattoos, Rebecca Saint. Remanuel Urebay catches on that Nichole hasn't been listening to what he has been telling her to do. '' '''Episode 7: Power Chicks First appearences: 'Nikki Sanchez, Jodahcey Kayne ''Taylor is the lucky winner of tickets to a local wrestling show, where they watch two women battle over the A.C.W.W Championship. They make it backstage, and discover that the two ladies are actually snobs in real life. '''Episode 8: Where It All Begins One afternoon while playing music, Nichole and Joey come up with the idea to start a rock band, with Joey playing guitar and Nichole as the frontwoman. Episode 9: Shocking Agreements In a long shot, Nichole approaches Heath and Taylor with an idea of adding them as her band's bass and rhythm guitarists, respectively. Surprisingly, it is Taylor who is reluctant to accept being in the same band as Joey, but decides to join when learning that Heath is into the idea. Episode 10: False Illusions Complete First appearences: 'Brad Smith ''Nichole and Joey recruit their school's janitor as their drummer after learning how gifted he is on the drums. '''Episode 11: Schooling Season Heath and Joey have an unusual and seemingly unprovoked brawl, causing extra friction within False Illusions. Spider-Webs: The Movie First appearences: '''Lance McGlone, Julio Zapien, Amanda Perkins, Alex Sanders To celebrate Nichole's 14th birthday, a few of her select group of friends take a luxury cruise. On the cruise, Taylor accidentally gains possession of an extremely valuable diamond being transported by a dangerous arms dealer named Lance McGlone. McGlone, enraged by the loss of the jewel, enlists the help of two cold-blooded killers to retrieve it - Julio Zapien and Amanda Perkins. Many people are slaughtered during the retrieval operation, including Rebecca Saint, who was killed unbeknowst to the rest of the gang. Amanda eventually becomes the childrens' saviour, and Julio is captured while Lance escapes before authorities arrive. '''Spider-Webs Chronology Next: Spider-Webs (Season 2)